Weirdly Right
by Tarafina
Summary: Dean's just come to a conclusion but its Chloe and Sam who decide whether it's right or not. :Chlean:


**Title**: Weirdly Right  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #02 - Choices  
**Word Count**: 768  
**Summary**: Dean's just come to a conclusion but its Chloe and Sam who decide whether it's right or not.

**_Weirdly Right  
_**-1/1-

Dean had to make a fair few choices in his life; usually within a split-second and depending on his or his family's lives. Right now was a different kind of decision; one that may or may not completely turn his life upside down in a possibly good or bad way. Most of his choices were whether to move right or left, to shoot or stab, to exorcise or just kill the bastard. But this right here had to be handled a little more delicately.

He paced back and forth, his hands motioning in front of him weirdly, as if he was reaching for the right thing to say and always missing. Lying on the bed, she appeared completely unknowing of his problem, but the amused curve of her mouth told him different. He had to get this right before he said anything, otherwise it could prove disastrous. And not just in that go-to-hell-and-never-eat-pie-again way, either. This could be the best or worst idea he'd ever had; at the moment, it was a toss up over which way he thought it might go.

"Go with cherry," Sam called out from his laptop. "I'm sick of banana-cream."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not everything's about pie, Sammy."

"Blasphemy!" Chloe called out, laughing and sharing a look with Sam.

Again, he rolled his eyes at them. Yeah, sure, they could make all the jokes they wanted while he dealt with this problem all on his own.

"Just spit it out already," she suggested, brows lifted for emphasis as she shuffled the papers she was going through.

Clapping his hands together, he made the decision. "I think we should get married."

"What?!?" Both Sam and Chloe exclaimed simultaneously.

"Tomorrow." He grinned. Wow, this was easier than he thought. "Hell, we're going through Vegas anyway and-"

"Have you been _drinking_?" Sam asked, astonished.

Chloe shook her head. "He's been here all night; I think we would've noticed."

"He's sneakier than we think... Except when it comes to porn. Which reminds me-"

"So _not _the issue right now."

"I thought you _wanted _to get married."

"I did. I do. I..." She shrugged, chewing her lip. "I was reading obits when he suggested it, what am I supposed to say?"

"Yes would be good," Dean cut in, frowning. "And bringing me, the possible _husband _into this little convo would be great too!"

Ignoring him, Chloe looked over at Sam. "Would that be weird for you?"

Turning in his chair, Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Would it be weird for you?" he asked in his emo-sensitive voice.

"It's weird for me that you two are worrying about _each other _right now..." Dean muttered.

"Well, I mean... No." She grinned suddenly. "I think it'd be... weirdly _right_."

Sam grinned back. "And Lois owes me fifty bucks over this so I'm okay with it."

"Great so it's settled."

"Yeah..."

"Huh?" Dean put on a mock-confused face. "Sorry, what? Are Chloe and _I _getting married or are you two going to have some more Sam-Chloe lovey-dovey sister talk?"

Chuckling, Sam stood up and crossed the room, clapping his brother on the back. "And I always thought you'd marry a stripper named Candy..."

Dean's eyes widened with comic interest. "You know one?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe snorted as she climbed off the bed and walked toward him. Lifting a brow, she patted his chest in mock-consolation. "Down boy, you're about to be married."

"Hey, I still got one last night for a bachelor party." Rubbing his hands together, he smirked. "Grab your coat, Sammy, we gotta celebrate." Leaning over, he kissed Chloe chastely before hooting into the air and walking out the door toward his Impala.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sam offered Chloe a smile before he walked back to his chair to get his coat. "What are you gonna do?"

"Enjoy my last night as a free woman cleaning guns and searching the obits for unusual deaths in Nevada..." Falling back on the bed, she crossed her arms behind her head. "I should also probably call Lois... Clark can have her in Vegas in no time."

"If you're inviting the She-Devil make sure Kent brings some of Mrs. K's pie..." Dean hollered from outside.

Laughing, Chloe rolled her eyes before looking to Sam.

"Apple," they both said with a laugh.

Drawing his coat on, Sam left the cheap motel to join his brother outside. "So, you're really getting married?"

"Best choice I ever made," Dean told him with a smirk, opening the door and sliding in.

Sam couldn't disagree.


End file.
